1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter provided with a tilt and shift mechanism which is adapted to move (tilt and shift) an optical system, e.g., a photographic lens, relative to a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon photographing a high-rise building or a tall tree viewing upwards, or photographing a deep object viewing downwards, the entirety of the object to be taken cannot always fit within a depth of field. In such a case, the close and/or distant portion(s) of the object become out of focus. Moreover, upon taking a picture of a high-rise building or a tall tree while looking up or down, an image of an upper or lower portion of the object located farther from the camera is made small since light which carries the object image is converged onto a distant point, and hence the image is unnatural. To prevent this, it is known to provide an adapter having a tilt and shift mechanism which tilts or shifts the photographic lens relative to the camera body, between the photographic lens and the camera body.
However, in a camera having an interchangeable lens, such as a single lens reflex camera, if the diameter of a body mount or a mirror box thereof is small relative to the outer diameter of the photographic lens, vignetting of the object light, in which the object light is eclipsed by the body mount or the inner surface of the mirror box, is caused even by a slight tilt or shift.
Furthermore, if a conventional adapter is mounted between the camera body and the photographic lens, the flange back is increased, so that the photographic lens cannot be focused upon a distant object.